Gemütliche Runde
by tinschchen
Summary: Albus lädt zur gemütlichen Runde alle Lehrer zusammen. Severus wollte eigentlich gar nicht kommen ... aber was der Alkohol eben so anrichten kann ; ... Oneshot, eben erst entstanden, ungebetat, 5 Minutenprojekt ...


So grade in einem Zuckerschock entstanden ^^ ... war mal wieder mächtig am spinnen, verzeiht mir ... Rechte und Figuren gehören größtenteils der guten alten Rowling, und leider nicht mir, obwohl ich Sevi gern für mich hätte xD

viel Spaß beim Lesen, vielleicht is ja auch ein Review drinne *lieb guck*

lg tinschchen

* * *

**Gemütliche Runde **

Severus war nicht gerade erfreut. Dumbledore hatte mal wieder eine glorreiche Idee. Der gesamte Lehrkörper sollte sich zu einer gemütlichen Runde treffen. Klar dass es den dunklen Tränkemeister nicht sonderlich aus seinem finsteren Kerkerzimmer trieb wegen sowas. Aber er musste, sonst würde der Alte ihm das nächste Monatsgehalt streichen. Und er brauchte das Geld leider dringend.

Pünktlich um 19 Uhr fand er sich schließlich wie alle seine Kollegen im „Drei Besen" ein. Es gab nicht viele, die der Umstand zu freuen schien. Die Professoren wurden in einen eigenen Raum geführt, wo Albus schon wartete. Er schien bestens gelaunt zu sein, was Severus noch mehr auf die Palme brachte. Daher ließ er sich weit weg von allen nieder. Wie passend. Nun saß er in einer dunklen Ecke und verfolgte das Geschehen. Nur leider ließ sich Lupin neben ihm nieder und sah nicht minder erfreut aus wie er selbst.

„Lupin, zisch ab, ich brauche keinen zum Reden!", giftete Snape aus der Dunkelheit seinen Kollegen an. Dieser warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu.

„Gut, ich will auch nicht reden! Wie kommt Dumbledore immer auf so einen Mist!", seufzte der Werwolf. Er griff sich ein Weinglas und schnappte sich eine Flasche Blaufränkisch.

Severus unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Das sah dem Hündchen sonst so gar nicht ähnlich. Aber egal. Sollte er doch hier sitzen und sich voll laufen lassen. Wo er schon mal dabei war, konnte er Snape auch gleich ein Glas einschenken. Und das tat der Kollege auch gleich. Der Tränkemeister kippte den Inhalt auf Ex runter und schenkte sich nach. Ohne Alkohol war das ganze ja doch nicht zu ertragen.

Dumbledore erhob sich und begann über irgendetwas zu reden. Irgendwas von wegen „Kollegen müssen zusammen halten". Doch Weder Severus noch Remus folgten dem Gespräch. Die Rotweinflasche war inzwischen leer und eine neue war beordert. Und irgendwann endete auch Albus Vortrag. Jetzt erst begannen auch die anderen hier und da ein Gläschen zu kippen.

„Wie ich es hasse … so viele Menschen auf einmal ertrage ich nicht!", seufzte Severus in sein Glas.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Normalerweise gibt sich ja sowieso nie wer mit mir ab", jammerte der Dunkelblonde und kippte ein Glas runter. Normalerweise trank er auch nicht.

„Da sitzen ja die richtigen beeinander, ihr Jammerbrüder! Und ich frage mich erneut, wieso ihr euch nicht leiden könnt!", ertönte eine Frauenstimme und Minerva ließ sich den beiden gegenüber nieder.

Da Severus doch schon etwas angeheitert war, grunzte er bei McGonagals Aussage. „Pff, das weißt du genau! Die haben mich fertig gemacht!" Upps. Wieso erzählte er sowas. Er musterte kurz die Etikette der Weinflasche. Die Tatsache, dass es doch nicht so wenige Volumprozent und außerdem schon die 3. Flasche war, die die beiden ehemaligen Schulkollegen da geleert hatten, löste seine Zunge und ließ seinen Verstand langsamer arbeiten.

Diese Tatsache belächelte Minerva und nahm einen Schluck von dem wunderbaren Wein. „Na ihr beiden amüsiert euch ja prächtig."

Lupin hatte gerade einen Schluck genommen und antwortete erst jetzt auf Severus Antwort. „Wir haben disch fertisch gemascht? Isch nischt! Das waren dosch nur Schames und Siriusss!" Anscheinend war der Werwolf nicht mehr ganz nüchtern.

Severus hob die Braue und nahm Remus die Flasche weg, der sich gerade nachfüllen wollte. „Du hast genug. Und den beiden hätt ich gern mal eine Strafarbeit erteilt, die sich gewaschen hätte. Aber keiner der Lehrer hat es getan. Alle zu sanft!" Vorwurfsvoll sah er zu seiner ehemaligen Professorin.

„Wärst du doch nur damals auch schon Professor gewesen!", gluckste Minerva und sah Lupin zu, wie er Severus die Flasche abluchste. Die beiden so zu sehen war ihre Anwesenheit bei dem Treffen wertgewesen.

Triumphierend vergaß Remus seine Manieren und trank von der Flasche. „Uppss … tut mir leid Leute!" Er grinste die beiden dümmlich an und nahm noch einen Schluck von der Flasche. „Auch was?" fragte er Severus.

„Igitt! Werwolf-Bazillen? Nein danke! Sonst bekomm ich noch AIDS oder so!", lachte Severus und wippte zu den Klängen der Musik. Anscheinend hatte er auch schon mächtig einen sitzen.

„Pff … ich bin gesund! Vermutlisch mehr als du! Was isch von dir schon für Weibergeschichten gehört habe!" Lupin hob und senkte die Brauen und sah Snape vielsagend an.

„Welche Weibergeschichten?", fragte Minerva fassungslos und nicht minder interessiert. Sie musste es ausnützen, dass beide betrunken waren.

Severus schnaubte. „Die Unzähligen, die ich nicht mehr aufwärmen will! Aus und Vorbei! Aus den Augen aus dem Sinn!"

Das überraschte die Löwin doch sehr. Unzählige Frauen und Severus Snape konnte man doch nicht in einem Satz benutzen. „Los, erzähl!" Sie musste das alles ausnützen, auch wenn Severus sie bestimmt töten wird morgen.

„Ja, Sev! Erzähls ihr! Oder soll isch? Da war doch Beth Nickls, Michaela Momsn, Serena Tipton …", begann Lupin aufzuzählen und benutzte dazu seine Finger.

„Woah! Aufhören! Das geht DIE doch nix an, R.J!" Doch Severus genoss den Blick von Minerva und genehmigte sich noch ein Gläschen Wein. Natürlich von einer neuen Flasche. Er war zwar nicht der Typ, der mit Bettgeschichten prallte, aber es war Remus gewesen, der damit begonnen hatte.

„Na und? Was kann isch dafür, wenn alle auf disch stehen und niemand auf misch. Viellesicht sollte isch misch ausch schwarz anziehn und nur nosch fiesch schein!", lallte Remus und leerte die Flasche. „Daf isch vorschtelle Lemusch Lupi dasch Aschlosch!" Der Werwolf kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen und fing sich daraufhin von Severus einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein. „Ey!", quittierte er diesen.

„Ihr beiden seid ja die besten Freunde wenn ihr was getrunken habt oder?", wollte Minerva wissen. Dass sie eigentlich bei Albus sitzen wollte, war ihr bereits egal.

„Aber jetzt komm schon. Minerva! Sag du nicht, dass da nix zwischen Albus und dir läuft? Wir sind schließlich nicht blind! Das sah man ja auch schon in unsrer Schulzeit!", stichelte nun Severus und grinste.

Nun wurde Minerva rot. War es so offensichtlich, dass die beiden immer und überall flirteten. Das war ihr eher peinlich. Dafür hatte sie zu wenig getrunken. Daher nuschelte sie in ihr Weinglas etwas Unverständliches.

„Isch hab disch nisch verschtandn!", lachte Remus und beorderte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Sobald diese am Tisch stand goss er den dreien ein. „Proscht!" Die Männer kippten ihren Inhalt auf Ex runter nur Minerva nippte am Glas. Remus sah nun ziemlich benommen aus und Severus grinste schelmisch.

Severus begann mit der Musik mit zu wippen und sogar mit zu summen. Doch dann sprang Lupin auf. „Mir is nach Tansen! Wer von euch beiden hübschn mag misch aufsch Bakett begleidn?" Er schwankte leicht.

Der Tränkemeistern warf die Haare nach hinten. „Danke für das Kompliment, Schätzchen! Aber nimm Minerva mit, du weißt das ich nicht tanzgeeignet bin!" Er grinste.

Minerva weitete die Augen. Bei Severus merkte man nur an seinem Verhalten und an dem Inhalt des gesagten, dass er betrunken war. Bei Remus jedoch war es das volle Programm: Torkeln, Lallen, Blödsinn quatschen und machen. Gut, sie ließ sich zum Tanzen auffordern.

Snape kämpfte richtig mit sich nicht andauernd zu lachen und trank ein paar Gläschen Feuerwhiskey. Der Werwolf machte sich gerade herrlich zum Affen und ging auf der Tanzfläche richtig ab. Auch Minerva krümmte sich vor Lachen. War doch ein toller Abend.

„Na amüsierst du dich?", fragte Albus und ließ sich auf Minervas Platz nieder.

„Überhaupt nich, du!", nuschelte Snape und verzog den Mund zu einer Schmollmund. Ein weiteres Glas Feuerwhiskey fand den Weg in seinen Magen und wärmte ihn. „Ich finde, dass immer doof das du sowas tust! Du weißt, dass ich sowas nicht mag!" Severus klang wie ein quengelndes Kind.

Nun bemerkte auch der Schulleiter lächelnd die Antrunkenheit des jüngeren Kollegen. „Nana, Severus! Du und Remus scheint aber Spaß zu haben." Die beiden wandten sich zu den Tanzenden um. Lupin versuchte soeben Minerva zu küssen, die sich vor Lachen nur noch so krümmte. Auch bei ihr hatte der Feuerwhiskey anscheinend angeschlagen.

„Pah der Vollpfosten!" Nun krümmte sich auch Severus vor Lachen und hielt sich den Bauch. So herzlich hatte er schon lange nicht gelacht.

Auch Albus grinste. Er schüttelte jedoch kurz darauf den Kopf. Diese Jugend und der Alkohol. Da er schon sehr alt war, war für ihn alles unter 50 Jugendlich.

„Bist du eifersüchtig auf R.J? Immerhin hat er grade deine Schnitte und sie scheint nicht abgeneigt zu sein!", stichelte nun der Schwarzhaarige.

„Also wirklich Severus! Minerva würde mich nie betrügen mit so einem Kind!", lachte der Alte und Severus verschluckte sich. Hustend rang er nach Luft. Das war ein Geständnis! Albus klopfte dem Jungen auf den Rücken, damit er nicht erstickte. Snape war schon ziemlich rot im Gesicht, was komisch bei seiner sonstigen Blässe wirkte.

Jetzt lag der Tränkemeister halb auf dem Tisch. „Wieso? Warum hast du mich hierher geschleift! Ich glaube ich sterbe gleich!", jammerte er und keuchte.

„Nein, Sev mein Junge! Das ist nur der viele Alkohol! Und ich habe dich hierher geschleift, damit du unter Menschen kommst!" Tröstend klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter. Aber das konnte Snape nicht von einem weiteren Glas Wein abhalten.

Jetzt erhob er sich auch und torkelte auf Remus zu. „He! Lass mich auch mal!" Und schon tanzten sie zu dritt. „Everybody dance now!" schrien die Männer und begannen sich auch dementsprechend zu benehmen. Die beiden jungen Professoren hatten das Glück, dass ihre älteren Kollegen alle schon einen Sitzen hatten, sonst wäre das Ganze recht peinlich.

Nach einer halben Stunde brachen die beiden Trunkenen auf ihren Sitzplätzen förmlich zusammen. „Wiescho gibt es hia keine Weibe fü misch? Sevi! Die hassen misch! Bin isch hässlisch?", heulte Remus und fiel seinem Nachbarn um den Hals.

Dieser klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Nein! Du bischt wunahübschig! Nur die alten Weibe hier sin nix für uns Womaniser! Hehe!" Severus nahm erneut einen Schluck Whiskey und reckte die Brust. Minerva war ja vergeben. Plötzlich kam Septima Vektor zu ihnen. Sie war auch eine der jüngeren.

Sie schwankte leicht und ließ sich auf den freien Stuhl fallen. „Na ihr zwei! Heute noch was vor?" Dabei sah sie aber die ganze Zeit zu Remus und lächelte. Dieser wurde ein wenig rot.

„Eigendlich nischt! Du?", fragte er und beugte sich vor. Severus indes zupfte seine Haare zu Recht. Aber eher er sich versah, war Remus eng an Septima gepresst und es schien als ob sie sich gegenseitig auffressen würden.

Schmollend verschränkte Snape die Arme und lehnte sich zurück. Warum bekam er keine ab heute? Dabei war er immer doch der gute Liebhaber. Er war es doch, der schon viele Frauen im Bett hatte. Er war es, dem die Frauen wegen seiner dunklen Art vor den Füßen lagen! Aber das machte keinen Sinn! Vermutlich hatte sie nur Mitleid mit dem Werwolf. Pff. Er erhob sich, dass hatte er nicht nötig. Was war heute mit ihm los? Egal, er würde jetzt ins Schloss hoch … torkeln. Doch als er den Raum verließ stolperte Severus über eine kleine Minitreppe.

„Dieser Zentimeter sollte wohl als Achtung Stufe angeschrieben werden", dachte er, während er hinfiel. Doch er landete nicht alleine am Boden. Er stütze sich ab und sah einer rothaarigen Frau in die grünen Augen. Wow, die war ja hübsch. Ohne zu überlegen drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Tja, er war doch noch im Rennen. Sollte doch Remus mit Kollegen rummachen! Er hatte hier was Besseres.

„Severus? Wo willst du denn hin? Bleib doch! Meine Schwester sollte bald kommen!", hörte er plötzlich hinter sich.

Er ließ von der Schönheit ab und sah sie genauer ab, während sich beide aufrappelten. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn hart. Es war doch tatsächlich Minerina, Minervas Zwillingsschwester. Severus unterdrückte ein Würgen und stürmte an den lachenden Frauen vorbei. Tja durch Alkohol konnte man sich eben alle Frauen schön saufen, und dass hatte das hier mal wieder beweisen. Irgendwie tat ihm nun sein Ego weh. Er wollte nur noch weg. Und plötzlich fand er sich Arm in Arm mit Remus wieder, der auch zum Schloss hoch wollte. Alleine. Tja, da waren die beiden doch leer ausgegangen. Doch sie hatten ja noch sich selbst.

Verwirrt und verkatert wachte Severus am nächsten Tag neben Remus auf dem Gelände Hogwarts auf. Der Werwolf hatte ihn fest umschlungen und sabberte auf seinen Umhang. Hatte er sich gestern wirklich so gehen lassen. Wie peinlich. Und dann hatte er es nicht einmal auf sein Zimmer geschafft, sondern war mit Remus auf dem Gelände eingeknickt und eingepennt. Severus riss sich los und torkelte zum Schloss hoch. Der Werwolf rollte sich ein und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Snape indes flüchtete. Hoffentlich waren sie wirklich nur nebeneinander eingeschlafen.


End file.
